


Mama Bear NSFW Drabbles

by Daisy_PoisonPen, ElisaPhoenix, ZoxiQ



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Drabble Collection, Gen, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Other, Rimming, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ
Summary: More insight into the *naughty* parts of the Mama Bear world.Like the regular drabbles, short little ficlets written by you (the fans) using my Mama Bear AU! They're all posted with permission!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble NSFW prompt: “I’m not gonna stop leaving marks till I’m sure everyone will know your mine.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Tony was tired, the week had been excruciating, and he just wanted to go home and sit with his kids and _Stephen_ ~ fuck he missed Stephen’s skin under his hands, missed his voice when he was sassing him, missed his lips. He very much wanted to go home.

Home (in)conveniently came to him instead. The signature shower of golden sparks and rushing wind made him turn, and he gave Stephen a weary smile. Stephen was in full battle garb, quite literally and figuratively dressed to kill. It made the two SHIELD agents standing next to Fury back up a little, even. Fury just stared, impassive, as Stephen brought his arms around his husband, who responded with a relieved sigh and a soft squeeze of his hip. “Welcome home? How was the 19th dimension or whatever?”

Stephen leaned in and nibbled his ear. “I’m glad I’m home,” he breathed.

“Urrg—gottagoFury—callmeifsomething—“

“Hey, hey—Stark! and Mrs. Stark! we’re not done here.”

“—Comesupgoodtalkbyenow—“

“It’s Dr. Stark-Strange. But Mrs. Stark works too,” Stephen concedes, “if it keeps Agent Banshee over there with his eyes inside his skull.”

The second agent that was standing with Fury turned bright pink as Stephen pushed Tony through a portal and onto their bed. “Clothes off,” he demanded, and Tony moaned. “Fuck yes,” he said, peeling off his vest-top-button-undone-loose-tie ensemble.

Stephen attached his lips to Tony’s neck as he vanished his own clothes, and Tony moaned under him, but said, “Easy on the hickeys, Steph, you promised.”

“No,” Stephen growled, applying himself to making the mark’s matching pair on the other side of Tony’s neck. He nipped with his teeth a little.

“F-fuck,” Tony hissed, bucking his hips. “But—fuck, _tesoro_ Pepper lectured me for an hour after last time you hickeyed me up—“

Stephen shrugged, kissing his way down to Tony’s collar where there was already a fading hickey. He decided to refresh it.

“Stephanie—“

“No I’m not gonna stop leaving marks until I’m sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

Tony actually laughed. “Did the Agents of Thirst actually bother you, _tesoro_?”

Stephen huffed. “It’s not just them! Everyone wants you, wants something from you, makes passes at you or me or talks about _our_ relationship like—“

Serious, Tony reached up and stilled Stephen’s delicious grinding for a moment—they’d get back to that later. He runs his hands over Stephen’s skin as he says, “I can’t control what other people want, baby. I’m Tony Stark, it’s always been the name of the game with me. But you know... I don’t really give a fuck about people who want _me_.”

Stephen huffs.

“Yeah,” Tony says, smiling widely. “ _I_ know I’m yours. I love being yours.”

“...Okay.”

“Steph, you’re the best. You’re my magic wife and the best parent and partner I could have ever asked to share my life with. I trust you with every part of me. _Sono solo tuo, Duchessa. Ti amo._ ”

Stephen gave in, leaning down and tucking his face against Tony’s neck. Tony easily flipped them over, reaching between them to stroke Stephen’s cock. “Much better,” he says as Stephen writhes under his hands. “Now, let me show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble NSFW prompt: “Are you mad at me?”  
> “Other than the fact I haven’t seen any action in a while, no, I’m absolutely fine.”
> 
> By: ZoxiQ

Stephen had planned to be gone a lot longer than the three days his interdimensional trip actually took. Said sorcerer was now sitting in the living room of the family floor. He was not the happiest since Tony had decided _now_ he was going on a year overdue tour of all the branches of Stark Interprises, which left Stephen without his husband. 

Week one wasn't bad. He had the kids to look after and take care of. He juggled cooking, cleaning, pick up, and practices all while balancing his youngest on his hip. 

But now it was week four and Stephen was alone. 

The boys were on a camping trip with Clint and his family while Diana and Valerie were having a sleepover on Quill and Scott's floor. The sorcerer was alone... and all the sequel frustration he was feeling was starting to come forward. It's not like he was a sex addict or anything, but he just missed his husband's touch. He missed Tony's lips on his and his strong hands that held him perfectly. 

"Friday... call my husband please." Stephen said through gritted teeth.

After a few rings, the line picked up. 

"Yes _tesoro_?" Tony smiled as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse. 

"Are you coming home any time soon?" Stephen asked in an impatient tone. 

"Are you mad at me?" The billionaire countered. 

"Other than the fact that I haven't seen any action in a while, no, I'm absolutely fine. Now hurry your ass home so you can fuck me into our matt..."

The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a grinning Tony, who had hung up. With quick strides, he crossed the room and immediately pushed Stephen under him. The sorcerer let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan as the billionaire started peppering kisses and love bites all over his pale neck. 

It didn't take long for their clothes to magically disappear or for Stephen to be on his knees in front of Tony. Both men were already hard just from the other's presence. 

" _Tesoro_ , I missed you." Tony half moaned as Stephen slid his cock into his mouth, humming in agreement to his statement. 

The sorcerer started a slow pace but soon was hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head faster. He moans as the man's precum coats his tongue and he greedily drinks it down.

A litany of obscene Italian phrases leave Tony's lips as his loving wife sucks him off. He missed Stephen just as much and was just as sexually frustrated. 

"Fuck Stephen s...so close!" Tony groaned, moaning louder when he felt Stephen deep throat him. 

That's what sent him over the edge as his fingers took a hold of Stephen's dark hair. He came heavily in the man's mouth, his chocolate eyes dilated in passion as he watched the sorcerer swallow down every last drop. 

"We're not making it to the bed _tesoro_... good thing the couch is comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble NSFW prompt: “Bet I can make you come without ever touching you.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Stephen woke up pleasantly and slowly, which was new and different. With six (6) kids, it was so rare to wake up without chaos. he went to ask where Valerie was, since at least she was always awake, but found himself being pushed onto his back, his wrists pinned up over his head.

Of course, Tony had planned a morning in bed. He made a quick gesture and sent their clothes away, moaning happily as Tony’s hands roamed over his skin. “Wanna make a bet?” he says into Stephen’s neck.

Stephen raises an eyebrow.

“Today is a no-hands day. I bet you I can make you come without ever touching you.”

Stephen groaned. “That’s gonna take all day,” he whined.

Then the very tip of Tony’s tongue flicked at his nipple, and he couldn’t help the way he whimpered and arched against his mouth. “Will it?” he asked, purposely blowing a little on the damp, taught bud.

“Fuck,” Stephen mumbled.

“None of that, either. In fact, I’m going to make you come and I won’t even use my hands below the waist.” He was really making this sound like a challenge but it wouldn’t be. He knew every part of Stephen’s body like his own.

And he had a little help.

“Nononothat’scheating _fuck_ ,” Stephen whimpered as Tony pressed a tiny clamp around each nipple and then pulled a little at the chain in between. “A bet is a bet,” Tony smirked.  
“I didn’t agree to this bet,” Stephen squirmed.

Tony let up on his wrists a little, his eyes serious. “Do you not want—“  
“Urrgh, shut up and get on with it, Stark! Challenge accepted.”

Tony grinned. “Hands up there. If you move them your ass will be as red as these pretty nips and you won’t come at all, you hear me?” After that, he licked and sucked at those perfect nipples relentlessly until he thought Stephen would cry.

Then he pulled Stephen onto his stomach, knees up and back arched, and Stephen knew he was going to lose this bet.

His still-clamped, over sensitive nipples were dragging against the sheets with each panting breath, and Tony’s lips and tongue were teasing their way closer to his hole. Tony’s tongue worked him open expertly, and his hands stayed frustratingly not on his skin, choosing instead to pull on the little chain on his clamped up chest, pulling muffled shouts from him every once in a while.

It didn’t take long before he was grinding his ass onto Tony’s face and rubbing himself purposely on the bed, gasping and whimpering and on edge. Tony teased and teased and kept him wavering between oblivion and reality, and he was almost in tears. “Fuck, Tony,” he pleaded, “you win, please, please—“

Tony seemed to deem this acceptable, because he was pushed onto his back again, meeting Tony’s eyes in a daze. “What are you—“ but then, Tony pulled Stephen’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard and releasing the clamps at the same time.

Stephen broke.

He didn’t even realize he was losing his load in Tony’s throat, not really. He knew he was lost in too much sensation and his body thrashed a little and felt too good, and he knew that maybe he was dying or hurtling through space at hyperspeed. An annoying part of his mind brought up that god-awful first trip the Ancient One had sent him through the cosmos, the kind where he genuinely wondered if he was high.

He had to reach to find himself again, find his lungs and breathe, then his fingers, arms, his eyes which blinked open to meet Tony’s, his toes, his legs which were splayed messily.

Tony was smiling a little, kissing him gently, hands caressing him tenderly. “Hey,” he whispered. “You with me?” He had to reach for his muscles, carefully unlocking each one. Tony must have felt him finally relax because he said, “there,” and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You okay?”

He nodded. “You’re evil,” he mumbled, and Tony laughed. “I didn’t even tell you what I won.”

Stephen sighed. “What do you win?” he asked in exasperation.

“Vacation. Ten days, anywhere in the world. No phones, no saving the world, no craziness. Just you and me and our family.”

Stephen didn’t know how tired he was until just then, but Tony... well, Tony always knew, always took care of him like this.

“Sounds perfect,” he said, bringing Tony’s lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble NSFW prompt: “I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Tony was _working_ okay? He did not need the _image_ of Stephen deep-throating vaguely-phallic foods, but there his wife was, first eating juice pops with the kids or eating a chocolate covered banana (?) as suggestively as possible, always when he was about to walk into a meeting or review some SI project in his lab, or update himself on how the arc reactor was working in the tower—

_PING_

Ever since Stephen finally got comfortable sending him _pictures_ now he was, urrg, just as much of a tease in texts as he was in person and Tony was going to have to put him in his place. He was reaching the point where just hearing Stephen’s text tone made him hard.

He glanced at his Starkphone and made a wounded noise as he saw:

**BEST WIFE EVER has sent an image.**

He growled.

The image was of Stephen sucking chocolate off his fingers. His blue eyes were alight with humor and something sexy and sassy, and his pink lips were—

_PING_

And now he was licking his lips. Holy fuck. 

_PING_

>>Tony

He can almost hear Stephen whining.

>>I am _hard_ at work.

>>You should come home.

Another image, this time of Stephen slowly devouring a Toblerone. 

>>I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.

>>But you’re so _hard_ at work.

Tony hissed. >>Get to the lab.

Moments later, a shower of sparks signaled Stephen’s arrival. “I left the kids with Bucky, Steve, and Wanda.”

Tony shrugged. They were safe so he was uninterested. He pointed between his legs where he was sitting on his work stool. 

Stephen sauntered over and sank gracefully to his knees in front of Tony, blue eyes alight with that something sexy again. Tony had to pause his plan to kiss him deeply. Then he reiterated, “I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Stephen’s pretty pink lips ticked up in a smile. “Oh?” 

Tony unzipped his pants and revealed his throbbing hard erection. “Suck," he hissed.

Stephen did, slurping a little and looking up at him as he took Tony’s cock deep into his throat. Tony did his best to focus, choosing to read reports and stats on the reactor in favor of tinkering because Stephen’s tongue is _distracting_.

He comes with a grunt an embarrassingly short time later, Stephen’s supremely satisfied sigh making him smirk. He moves to sit in Tony’s lap, but Tony raises an eyebrow. “Did I say you could let go of my cock? FRIDAY, did I say that? I don’t think I said that.”

Stephen’s pupils blow wide. “N-no,” he whimpers at the same time FRIDAY says, “No, Boss, you didn’t."

“Get back on your knees and get me hard,” Tony says, and Stephen trembles a little but does what he’s told. Tony returns to making his arc reactor notes to FRIDAY, reading a report while studying a 3D holographic model of the reactor. He makes sure he can check if Stephen is comfortable, pulling his fingers through his husband’s hair every once in a while and earning himself a soft moan or a needy sigh. Eventually, Tony finishes his notes and puts away the reports, and croons, “you’re doing so well, baby. Prep yourself for me, Stephy,” and Stephen whines, his dick jumping desperately, begging for attention. Tony watches him create a small gateway for lube, and then watches him moan as he sucks Tony’s cock while fucking himself on his fingers.

Stephen finally pulled back to breathe again at some point, whimpering a needy “fuck, please, Tony, fuck me~”

Tony obliges him, putting him over the workbench and kicking his legs apart before pushing into him slowly and deliberately. He sets a slow, brutal pace, shoving into him so hard their skin makes a smacking sound with the contact, but pulling back slowly until Stephen is whining because he is _teasing_ and— “Fucking faster,” Stephen finally demands.

“Fucking no, you little minx.” Tony drills into him again, making him gasp. “You’ve been teasing me all day, making me think very, very dirty things about your mouth with those pictures and now you want _me_ to make _you_ feel good, huh?”

A little desperate, Stephen breaks. “T-Tony please, I’m sorry I won’t tease you at work anymore—”

“We both know that’s a lie, because we both know I love that you do.” But Tony grips his hips, thrusting a little faster, now. 

Stephen grunts at the change of speed and angle, his hands clutching for purchase. “Fuck, Tony—”

Tony leans down and kisses him, deep and filthy, gripping his hair to keep his head at the right angle as he fucks into him, leaving him too breathless and dazed to think about anything but “Tony, _T-Tony_ —fuck!” 

Tony enacts his revenge now, though. He grunts, “Fuck, close, fuck—“ and comes a few moments later, and Stephen lays across his workbench, cock leaking onto the floor and dazed. “Tony, wait,” he pants, but Tony is already tucking himself back into his pants and sauntering toward the elevator.

“Hey,” Stephen grumbles in protest, stumbling after him. “W-what—”

“Pretty teases like you,” Tony smirks, tapping his nose in a soft boop as Stephen finally wraps himself around him, “always get teased back eventually.”

“No fair,” Stephen pouts, pressing his face into Tony’s neck.

Tony just chuckles, rubbing his back. “Okay, _tesoro_?”

“No.”

“Fucked hard and put away wet?”

Stephen swats his arm in response.

“Dinner?”

“Urrg!”

“And I’ll have you for dessert.”

Finally, Stephen smiles. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to contribute to this collection of drabbles, you can join the Mama Bear server: https://discord.gg/ntbbsJK
> 
> There's also other stuff you can get early or exclusive insight to on the server!


End file.
